minecraftthen00badventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
YoDa MoRpHeUs
"Oh, by the way I think he's about six or seven years old"'' - Fart Garfunkel's opinion about YoDa's age'' YoDa_MoRpHeUs is character within the series who first appeared in the episode "A N00b Hope". He is shown to be a pro Minecraft player and a sort of mentor to the trio. In his first appearance, he saved N00bly and Fart from an Enderman. He left the server due to being grounded by his mom for playing too much. History " Sometimes, to defeat a griefer, you must not play his game". YoDa MorpHeUs" Sometimes, to defeat a griefer, you must not play his game". Prior to the series, he played Minecraft happily within the server. When Gaylord arrived and started to cause havoc, he probably fought against Steambath bravely, though to no avail. He managed to escape, and decided to play in secret, seeing Gaylord way too powerful to deal with. He discovered the screams of Fart and N00bly and saved them from the Enderman that was trying to kill them. He soon took them to his shelter, where he explains his story. He agreed to aid the two on their conquest to finding diamonds to defeat Gaylord. Before the journey, he gave the two both leather tunics. Showing them the mine under his home, the trio traveled through it looking for diamonds. While in the mine, YoDa taught N00bly and Fart how to fight more efficiently, meaning aim when using a bow and charging at a mob, using the hostile mobs in the mine they encountered as practice. During a fight with zombies, Fart discovered some jerky and was about to taste it. YoDa didn't warn Fart in time, and he vomit like no tomorrow. He soon met Snake when Gaylord had enough toying with him and teleported him to his friends to inform them to return to the main city. He was the second to enter the end portal. In the episode "Here be Dragons", while facing the Ender Dragon, the group splitted to two groups.While N00bly and himself distracts the dragon, Snake and Fart went on to destroy the crystal that was healing it. He soon, again, came to Fart's, N00bly's, and this time, Snake's rescue from the behemoth by warding it of with arrows to its jaws. He watched as the three defeated it with arrows to it's eyes and saw it disappear to nothing. After leaving the End and reading the End poem, the group found diamonds, just like he promised. However, he had to leave due to playing Minecraft too much and was grounded by his mom. Before he departed, he gave the N00bly his diamond sword and some wise words," Sometimes, to defeat a griefer, you must not play his game". He then left the server. It is implied he is still grounded, but may return, as he only'' left'' the server, and has not actually been slain. In a flashback from the episode "Unsolved Mysteries", he is shown retreating away from the city along with Antvenom and Pwny_Rainb0w. Though never shown, it is presumed he declined to Antvenom's plan of fighting back or did not meet him when Antvenom was searching for other players to continue the fight against Steambath. Appearance YoDa wears a white shirt, a brown jacket with a hoodie and pants. In the series, he wears an iron chestplate along with iron leggings, as in the flashback, he didn't wore these. He looks like a wise mentor or a experieced veteran, though ironically, he is much younger than most of the playesr in the series, as Fart implies he's 6 or 7. Personality and Skills Though he is much younger than everyone else in the series, he does not act like an asshole, strange due to his kind being well known for being annoying in the gaming world. He seems to be a pretty okay and kind fellow. He is shown to be wise in Minecraft, ironically strange due to him actually being a child. He is an impressive fighter, killing off opponents with more efficiency than anyone else in the series, proving his experience. He is known for his swordsmanship, surpassing that of other sword-users. He is quite knowledgeabe in how Minecraft works, maybe even surpassing that of Snake. He is also shown to have a "diamond sense", like Fart's hack sense, though this could be just the knowledge that diamonds are rewards for defeating the Ender Dragon and was using the Eye of Ender for help finding a End Portal, indicating the fight was planned by him. Trivia *His name is based off of Yoda and Morpheus from the Star Wars and Matrix franchises, respectively. *Ironically for being a child, he does not act like the ones that are known to cause havoc in the gaming world, and acts pretty mature, which proves his experience in the game, mature-ness, and another reason for his appearance. * There are some rumors saying Hacker is actually YoDa in a different account, though the rumor has not been confirmed. Category:Content Category:Appears In Category:Appearence Category:Characters Category:Images